Sirius
by Rumors of angels
Summary: Que fait Harry apres la mort injuste de Sirius? Avant le livre 5 et 6... Vieille fic! Chap 3
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : ** Sirius

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre **: Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** Tous est a JKR l'égoiste..

**En résumer :** Que fais Harry apres la mort injuste de Sirius?

**Mot de l'autre:** Premierement, l'histoire se passe avant Harry Potter, 5-6. Je lai écrit il y a plusieurs année, et les livres n'étaient pas sortis... C'est une vieille fic, pleine de fautes et de fautes de grammaire. Ca ne me dit rien de la corriger, juste laisser mon homage a ma jeunesse.. Trois chapitres et possibilité de suite..

Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre un

Je sais bien que rien n'aurais pu changer ce qui est arriver, je n'avait pas autre choix. Ron et Hermione m'en veulent toujours, mais il ne savent pas combien moi je peu m'en vouloir, j'ai tuer mon parrain! Jamais j'aurais voulu le faire, la seule personne que je considérais comme mon père. C'étais peut-être en au début juin, c'étais la dernière sortie a Pré-Au- Lard, je m'en souvient comme si c'étais hier, combien de fois Voldemort ma kidnapper? Moi mes amis ou mon parrain, mais jamais quelqu'un étais mort. Sirius et moi marchions dans la rue, nous nous dirigions vers la cabane hurlante, a ce moment la, six mangemort ou surgit de nul part, ils nous stupéfixier et emporter auprès de leur maître. Quand je me suis réveiller, Sirius étais bâillonner devant Voldemort qui l'immobilisait. C'étais en faite ma seule chance de le tuer, il étais en train de préparer une prophétie, le monde serais détruit et il n'y aurais que douleur et déprime dans le monde a cette instant précis, si je n'avait pas agis. J'ai sortit ma baguette magique et je l'ai pointer sur mon parrain et Voldemort, j'ai hésiter, je me posait une question, une personne ou des millions? Ma réponse étais évidente, j'aurais préférer que ça sois n'importe qui d'autre plutôt que Sirius, j'ai lancer le sort Avada Kedavra, je les ai tuer tout les deux sur le coup, j'ai livrer les mangemort au ministère. Et j'ai voulu faire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore disait que rien de ferais revenir Sirius. Je me suis alors cacher, loin de Poudlard, loin de mes amis. Je suis en Russie, j'ai trouver un sortilège pour cacher ma cicatrice, j'ai couper mes cheveux, et j'ai changer de nom. Je sais très bien que je n'aurait pas du me cacher des autres, en faite je me cache de moi même. Je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Russie, je suis attrapeur et bientôt je vais jouer contre la Bulgarie, je vais sans doute voir mes amis. Mais ce n'est pas réellement eux que je voudrait voir, chaque soir je monte sur le toit de ma maison et je regarde les étoiles, chaque soir je la vois, l'étoile Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : ** Sirius

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre **: Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** Tous est a JKR l'égoiste..

**En résumer :** Que fais Harry apres la mort injuste de Sirius?

**Mot de l'autre:** Premierement, l'histoire se passe avant Harry Potter, 5-6. Je lai écrit il y a plusieurs année, et les livres n'étaient pas sortis... C'est une vieille fic, pleine de fautes et de fautes de grammaire. Ca ne me dit rien de la corriger, juste laisser mon homage a ma jeunesse.. Trois chapitres et possibilité de suite..

Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 2

La veille du match, je le redoute comme la peste. Tous les joueurs sont réuni et j'en suis inclus. Mais que vais-je faire si ils me reconnaisse? Ca y est, le capitaine nous laisse partir. j'ai peur, j'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il va arriver demain. Toute l nuit, la même question me tourne dans la tête. Au matin, dans les vestiaire, je voit l'inquiétude sur le visage des mes coéquipier, mais aucun d'eux ne connais ma crainte. J'ai été nommé sur le terrain, James Harris. Si Hermione ne comprend pas ça… En face de moi il y a Victor Krum. Il me regarde d'un air embêter et tourne les yeux vers une partie des gradins. Je suit son regard et je les voit tous les trois, oui tous les trois Remus Lupin est la. Je donnerais tout pour les voir me dire « Je te pardonne ». A causse de moi il ne reste qu'un Maraudeur encore en vis, a causse de moi Remus est seul et triste, a causse de moi Remus dois passer toutes les pleine lunes seul, a causse de moi tant de peine est causer… Je donnerais ma vie pour entendre la voix de Sirius me dire

« -Harry, je te pardonne! »

Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je voit son visage rieur qui me souris, je voit ses yeux noirs me supplier et j'entend sa voix qui hurle.

«-Va s'y Harry fais le! Je t'en pris fini s'en!! »

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis a pleurer, les larmes brouille ma vue. Des larmes que des larmes. Le match n'a pas commencer et tous les regard sont tourner vers moi.

-OH!!!! Se fit entendre des gradins.

Je me tourne vers cette endroit, Hermione est la debout une main sur la bouche et l'autre pointer sur moi.

-Harry?

Je me tourne vers Victor. « Harry »? comment a t'il su?

-James Harris est nul autre que notre très cher disparut Harry Potter! Dit la voix du commentateur.

Oh! Non! Le sortilège a été annuler par mes larmes de désespoirs… Que faire? Je m'envol, au dessus du stade en passant par dessus la tête de mes amis, si ils le sont toujours…

Je m'enfuit encore, je fuit mes amis, ma vie, moi-même. Cette nuit je regarderais les étoiles et peut-être qu'un jour le visage de Sirius brilleras…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : ** Sirius

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre **: Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** Tous est a JKR l'égoiste..

**En résumer :** Que fais Harry apres la mort injuste de Sirius?

**Mot de l'autre:** Premierement, l'histoire se passe avant Harry Potter, 5-6. Je lai écrit il y a plusieurs année, et les livres n'étaient pas sortis... C'est une vieille fic, pleine de fautes et de fautes de grammaire. Ca ne me dit rien de la corriger, juste laisser mon homage a ma jeunesse.. Trois chapitres et possibilité de suite..

Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 3

Je suis a présent dans ma ville natalle, dans celle ou je suis né. Je suis a Godric hollow. Je n'ai aucune idée ou mes parents sont enterrer, ce doit etre au cimétiere de la ville, ce n'est qu'un village. J'ai trouver facilement le cimétière, il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver la tombe de mes parents dans ce village de mort.

Mon coeur bat la chamade a l'idée de voir James et Lily Potter sur une tombe a chaque tournant. Malgré le peu de nombre de personne dans ce cimétière, moi et un homme masquer, (Je ne dirais qui), je semble guider vers l'homme. J'avancais vers lui comme si sa silhouette me disait quelque chose. Il regardait un tombeau et lorsque je fut assez proche pour voir les noms inscrit, mon coeur sauta quelque bonds. Je les avaient trouver, le tombeau de mes parents. L'homme se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux noirs profond comme des gouffres, il me sourit.

-Je savais bien que tu viendrais, Harry! Dit t'il.

J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je m'approchas de lui et l'étreinit comme un frere.

-Sirius... mais tu est...?

-Mais non! Puisse que je suis la! Voldemort ma pousser au moment ou le sortilège nous touchait. Il ma en quelque sorte sauver la vie pour une raison que j'ignore...

-Mais... Tu était par terre avec lui..

-J'avais perdu connaissance! Avant de partir tu n'a pas vérifier si j'étais vivant.

Il fit une pause de quelque seconde, je vit ses yeux s'assombrir.

-Tu est parti sans écouter Hermione qui t'appellait parce que je venait de me réveiller.

Je resta la, sans comprendre, perdu. Les mots de Sirius revenait dans ma tete et je pris consience que j'avais souffert pour rien. J'étais la encore, dans les bras de mon parrain...

-Tu m'en veut? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sur que non! Que crois tu? Tu pense vraiment que je t'en voudrais?

Je resta silencieux, toujours dans l'étreinte de mon parrain, je resentait son souffle dans mon cou, je n'osais lui répondre...

-Tu crois vraiment que je t'en voudrais, Harry? Demanda t'il a nouveau.

Il insistait, voulait t'il vraiment savoir la réponse?

-Oui!

Il frémit, il me lacha et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Harry, dit t'il. Je ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir tuer Voldemort.

Je restais silencieux. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi nul, aussi stupide de crois qu'il m'en voudrais...

-Harry! Repris t'il.

Il restait devant moi a attendre que je lui répondre, mais je ne savais quoi lui dire. Je m'étais cacher pendant six mois pour rien.

-Pourquoi tu n'est pas venu au match hier?

Il semblait surpris, surpris? Pourquoi?

-Tu ne sais donc voir ce que tu crois vois, Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Lui demandais-je.

-C'était moi le commentateur! Tu n'a pas reconnut ma voix?

-A bien y penser, oui je l'avais reconnut mais je n'y ai pas crut... ou je ne voulais pas y croire..

Je me laissa tomber dans ses bras. Il est comme mon pere, il me comprenait toujours et j'avais le facheux sentiment de me sentir bien avec lui. Nous sommes parti de cet endroit funèbre. Il me ramena a lendroit ou pour la derniere fois j'avais vu mes parents, sur la rue Gryffondor, au numéro 31. :A maison n'était pas rebattit, mais ils l'avait netoyer, il ne restait rien, c'était comme un grand espace vide. Je resta silencieux a regarder cet endroit maudit. Un main chaleureuse se possa sur mon épaule, je tourna la tete et vu Sirius le visage en larme.

-Viens, ne restons pas la! Dit t'il.

Je lui fit un signe de tete possitif et tous les deux, nous nous dirigons vers la maison de Remus Lupin. Peut-etre qu'un jour, mes parents reviendrons, eux aussi...


End file.
